


No need here

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer and Catra end up trapped together away from any support
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 54





	No need here

It would be a little while still until the fateful trip into the crimson wastes. Glimmer was on a solo mission to try to track down a evasive Horde unit that had so far been unable to map its movements. Glimmer was looking around carefully hoping to prove herself to Queen Angella before this mission was done and just then she spotted a strange black spot deep within a ravine.

Teleporting down to the bottom Glimmer barely caught glimpse of a figure darting into the darkness. Not needing anything more to go on in her mind Glimmer quickly ran into the apparently new cave herself. Completely disregarding the fact Angella had specifically ordered for GLimmer to report back when she found anything.

Once within the darkness of the cave there was an explosion that would trap any normal person inside the cave. Glimmer tired to teleport but before it went into effect felt something nearby draining away all her of magical energy. Glimmer tried to look around quickly for the source before she was caught.

“Wow sparkles i cant believe you actually fell for that then again i guess thats about normal for princess intelligence.” A infuriating familiar laugh to Glimmer filling the cave as the voice was heard. Instantly Glimmer held up her fist and got into a defensive stance knowing who was the person speaking. Glimmers eyes trying to look for a way out as the figure came into shadowy view.

“Catra, why wont you just leave it be!” Glimmer shouted at the shadowy figure who just laughed at her. Even though Glimmer knew it wouldn’t get any practical effects done she had to say it for her own sanity. A combat ready excitement filling her as the usual enemy came into view.

Catra had her hand on a small canister as she laughed at Glimmer. “Oh what’s the matter princess? Useless without any of your magical charge?” Catra said in a mocking tone always massively enjoying getting to go at the teleporting princess. “What would you say if i just used your magic to get out of her and rid Adora of the poisonous little voice in her ear?” Taunting Glimmer to try to get maximum enjoyment out of this little standoff before she left.

Glimmer charged at Catra yelling, “Like I’d let you leave without letting me out too!” Quickly charging the quite attractive feline foe hoping against hope something goes her way for once. Not even thinking of a possible exit strategy just wanting to finally get her hands on Catra.

As Catra cockily moved to press a button on the container she pushed it over before they realized what was happening. As a result the fragile container broke upon the ground quickly teleporting away a chunk of rock that had a hole leading somewhere unknown. As Catra processed this and turned back to face Glimmer the princess had already reached her and grabbed onto Catra causing both their balances to be lost and the pair fell into the hole tumbling down into the darkness.

The two plunged into a giant pool of water and quickly surfaced both gasping for air. Catra was the first to throw blame around shouting, “Was it not good enough to take everything I had built up over the years? You also had to trap me to die with a princess like you!” Quickly grabbing on to Glimmers hair to pull her in to scratch relentlessly.

Glimmer caught Catra’s free hand however with one of her own, leaving the other free to punch Catra in the face. “What do you mean took everything from you? You where just using Adora to advance yourself without doing any of the hard work! Constantly hiding things from her to keep the actually impressive solider loyal to you!” Glimmer said with an enormous amount of pent up anger in her voice. Ready to get revenge for everything Catra had done to Adora.

The arguments continued for a while yet both getting beat up more and more. This had to stop however when they didn’t even realize they where going over a long waterfall. Ending in the two of them being so hurt that if they didn’t work together neither was getting out.

Glimmer felt the sand on her side as she tried to breath instantly feeling a stinging pain in her side. Quickly gripping it to find now outer damage Glimmer took a moment to try and find a way to breath without causing too much pain. Eventually finding a shallow and regulated way to keep the pain to a minimum.

Catra felt a searing pain in one of her legs as she tried to get up eventually finding she could not stand on it without immeasurable pain. From the look of it to Catra’s eye nothing seemed broke so one of her muscles must have got a twist or tear to cause such pain. Gently looking to the side Catra groaned when she saw Glimmer there. “What Princess, gonna take care of me first?”

Glimmer responded with annoyance, “Sadly no, with our injuries we will need each other just to survive down here.” Slowly walking over before putting one of Catra’s arms over her shoulder. “Don’t make me regret this Catra or you wont get out of here.” Glimmer continued clearly not trusting Catra a bit.

Catra wanted so badly to give Glimmer a scar but felt like she couldn’t in her compromised state. Thanks to the mission perimeters that expected her to get out no one was coming for her either. Even as much as Catra hated Glimmer she couldn’t help but take the adorable princess’s help for now.

Between the two of them it took a while to set up camp they couldn’t tell how long without the sky but it was long enough to exhaust both of them past the point of wanting to fight. Having set up a sudo tent with planks of wood to lay on the two rivals trying to be as far apart as possible. Their backs pushing so hard against the makeshift tent that it ends up collapsing forcing them to be right against each other too exhausting to push against the strength of the twisted handmade shelter.

Glimmer felt Catra’s soft fur against her the well trained body of this feline person having so much more muscle then anyone would expect. Glimmer herself didn’t realize this but she was blushing against the very interesting Catra. Glimmers fury just causing her to move a little bit unsuccessfully getting away.

Catra with her more flexible body eventually managed to get herself facing Glimmer. “You know what sparkles sense neither of us will ever want to speak of this again I’m gonna try something thats been at the back of my mind.” Catra said in as chill of a voice as you can get. Catra then proceeded to kiss Glimmer on the lips.

Glimmer was too tired to fight with her anger and found another part of her taking over. Actually accepting and returning the kiss with a bit of passion herself. Glimmer on the surface of her mind didn’t understand this but it felt so right in her mind. Eventually leading to her relaxing and letting Catra decide the pace.

Catra kissed Glimmer for a little bit before releasing her mouths hold. “In the back of my mind i wanted to try that, its just we where enemy’s so i never could... You know it actually felt pretty good.” Catra said her voice trying to hide how excited she had been to do that. “How about while we are down here we pretend to not be enemy’s for a bit, hows that sound sparkles?” Catra genuinely asked.

Glimmer thought about it for a moment a great mountain of conflict raging on within her. After a moment of thinking about it however Catra did say neither of them would want to talk about it once they both got out of here. Taking a deep breath Glimmer responded, “Yeah that sounds good Catra.”


End file.
